Following a Curse: Light and dark
by nikkifm
Summary: Six girls all share one thing in common. They're all mutants and they're being hunted down my Mystique. So enter professor Xavier, Intelligent and also a mutant. he accompanies storm to find these girls and discover something more than mutant powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Six girls all share one thing in common. Theyre all mutants and theyre being hunted down my Mystique. So enter professer Xavier, Intellegent and also a mutant. he acompanies storm to find these girls and discover soemthing more that mutant powers.**

**[ScottXJean,KurtXoc,KittyXLance,JamieXoc,Spyke(Evan)Xoc,PietroXoc.] Fruits baskets characters, tokyo mewmew, and the black cat make cameos in this story)**

Me: We do not own Xmen or any other aniem characters who make cameos(fruits basket, Tokyo mewmew, Black cat)  
Terrie: we only own Rikku, Kairi, Kate, Zoey, Allison, Zach, and Roselia

"Bleh" talking  
**"bleh" exagerations**  
_/bleh/ thinking_

_

* * *

_

_Preface: _

The sun poked over the horizons spilling light in every direction.  
Allison Carmine awoke to a starling noise, fire being lit. she looked at her sheets and say a small flame spreading. Quickly she ran and pounded on it with her hand watching the flames disappear. She looked at her hand and saw how fast it had healed from the burn.  
Rikku Umazaki woke up and found her books wet. She walked over and laid them out flat to dry while each step created water.  
Kairi Sohma found her bed wrapped in vines. Those vines sprouted little flowers which blossomed into roses. Her smiled made them a bright red  
Zoey Wheeler looked at the Bunny ear which were propped diligently on her head.  
Kate Smith woke to a light breeze across her face, even though no windows were open.  
Roselia Martins stared at the tail which poked through her school skirt.

All six are different but they all have something in common. They have been transformed into mutants and they must find their way to the Xaiver institue for the gifted. Their fates are the same and their destinies become laced together. But certain dangers lie in front of them, like other mutants.


	2. Rikku Umazaki, Water

_/bleh/ thinking  
_"Bleh" talking  
**"bleh" exaggerations **

**Summary: Six girls all share one thing in common. They're all mutants and they're being hunted down Mystique. So enter professor Xavier, Intelligent and also a mutant. he accompanies storm to find these girls and discover something more that mutant powers.**

**[ScottXJean,KurtXoc,KittyXLance,JamieXoc,Spyke(Evan)Xoc,PietroXoc.] Fruits baskets characters, Tokyo mewmew, and the black cat make cameos in this story)**

Terri: We do not own Xmen, Fruits Basket, Black Cat, Naruto (just added), or Tmm  
Me: We only own, Rikku, Zoey, Allison, Kate, Zach, Kairi, and Roselia  
Terrie: Today we focus on Rikku Umazaki. And there are mentions of Demyx and axel because i luv kingdom hearts and i so desperatly wnat an axel plushie  
Me: I want a demyx and mabey a roxas one... ooo and a naruto and sauske one! and a Kuriboh! and..  
Terrie: enjoy the story

* * *

_Chapter one:_

I woke up and put my dry books in my bag. Today my parents were sending me to a diffrent school. They say its for my own good but i think they just want to see their mutant daughter gone. My Name is Rikku Umazaki and I'm half japanesse half english. My father, Naruto Umazaki met my mother, Caroline Bennet. My mother had moved to new york when she was 18 seeking a job that she couldn't find in England. My father was in America searching for adventure, and the two just happened to cross paths. Then a few years later they got married and a year after that they had me. And I've only just discover what i can do. and ever sicne ive told my parents I've been living in the Basement as there is 'to much water' in my room. Which might I mention is only a small fragment of the house. I've asked for a bigger room but they said they were saving it for guests. They loved me but soemtimes... I only hoped they did.

* * *

Once i was all packed my mom came up and took me to the car. We never used the Mercedes, but I guess she wanted to make an impression on the 'head master'. I brought everything I owned. My lamp, my bedding, all my clothes, my child hood memories, my stuffed animals and of course my Tigger and Demyx plushie. Well not a few minutes into the country road i head a loud bump.  
"Mom stop!" I said unbuckling my seatbelt  
"Why sweetie we're almost there."  
"I think we ran over something." She stopped and I climbed out her following behind.  
"Well I'll go on a head I'll make sure he gets your stuff" Mom dumped my bike off the roof of the car. "Here's your bike" She climbed back in and drove on ahead.

I walked into the bushes and found a small kitten no bigger than the palm of my hand. I picked the kitty up and put it in my cargo pocket and pedaled to the institute. I placed my bike gently by the gate and ran to mom my new pet in my hand still asleep. 'Please dont be dead' i thought as i reached the doors mom gave me hugs and kisses then got in the car a drove away. I looked up to see a man in a wheel chair holding my box of stuffed animals  
"Oh no sir I'll carry that" I said as i reached to take my box.  
"Now your Rikku?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yes sir Rikku Umazaki freshman class at Massidene High." I looked down "or was." then when i looked up he did soemthign amazing. He levitated my boxes! i stared as he wheeled himself in side and a beautiful african america woman came into the foyer. I just stood there with the kitten in my hand staring. They exchanged a few words the he dropped the boxes gently and wheeled himself away.

" I'm Ororo Munroe." She smield politely as she picked up my box of lightings. "I'm one of your teachers and as of now, your legal gaurdian." I picked up my box of stuffed animal and caved in the top putting the now awake kitten. she didnt moved but she meowed. I put the box down and moved the other ones to the side. Then i saw feet infront of me. I looked up and say a Blue furry boy infrotn of me  
"Let me help you with that" He grabbed two boxes and i pciked up my stuffed animals. "I'm Kurt" He smield as we carried my stuff.  
"I'm Rikku Umazaki" I smiled at him as Miss Munroe led us to my new room. one side was painted a light blue witht he ceiling dark blue, like the ocean. The other side was a forest green on the walls and a hunter green on the ceiling. I guess im sharing a room.

"This is your room. We expect to have more arrivals so you'll have a roomate. We tried to match your walls best with your elemental powers" Miss Munroe said as she and kurt set my boxes down. Kurt left and while i was unpakcing my bed set he came in with my suitcases.

"Thank you Kurt" I said as he polietly nodded and left i finished my bed and put the kitty on the pillow. "What should I call you?"  
"How about Sora?" I turned and saw a red haired girl about my age, 15, with light green eyes. She smiled and laid down on the other bed leaving her stuff at the door. "Oh I'm Kairi Your new roomate" she smiled polietly and I looked at the cat.  
"sora..." The cat was asleep so i decided that sora would work. "I"m Rikku Umazaki." After a little friendly conevrsation I helped her move in. Ive onyl been here an hour and I already have a new friend.

* * *

Me: So how did you like it?  
Terrie: Review and remember...  
Me: Don't Drink & Drive!  
Terrie: no... Remember that We love improvements so if we need to improve on anything  
Me: Don't be afraid and say so.. but please be nice im a very emotional girl i get sad and angry easily  
Terrie: and Rikku, is dedicated to Candy  
Me: I like candy Terrie  
Terrie: not that kind of candy Nikki


	3. Kairi Sohma, Plants

Me: Hi it's time for... Chapter 3!  
Terrie: we're updating pretty well. anyways This Is Kairi's Point of View seeing how she is our second character to enter the institute for the first time. This takes place roughly around when Rikku was leaving  
Me: and i still need to work on my chaotic story so it mite be some time b4 chapter for comes out  
Terrie: Anyways! oh and because we missed it from last chapter our thanks to Hidden Fairy Tale for our first review! We hope you like the story thus far and this Chapter is Dedicated you Making you and everyone else Happy and Impressed with our many details and stuff!  
Me:** Disclaimer:** We do not own Xmen, Tmm, Fruits Basket, Black cat, Naruto, or Kingdom hearts; 1, 2, re:com, reverse and Rebirth, 358/2 days or Birth by sleep... and if we did  
Terrie: I'd have myself not one but three hot boyfriends!  
Me: We only own, Rikku, Zoey, Allison, Kate, Zach, Kairi, and Roselia

_/bleh/ thinking  
_"Bleh" talking  
**"bleh" exaggerations **

**Summary: Six girls all share one thing in common. They're all mutants and they're being hunted down Mystique. So enter professor Xavier, Intelligent and also a mutant. he accompanies storm to find these girls and discover something more that mutant powers.**

**[ScottXJean,KurtXoc,KittyXLance,JamieXoc,Spyke(Evan)Xoc,PietroXoc.]**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter two:_

I love the roses and vines around my room but my dad, Kyo doesn't necessarily agree with it. So I'm being sent to a school for... special people. I mean all the vines and flowers fit because I don't eat meat, and I don't like it when people say racist or sexist things, I'm a nice girl. So here i am with my mother, Tohru packing up my things. You see I'm full Japanese. my mother Tohru Honda met my father Kyo Sohma when she was my age. He always said that they use to never get along. But looking at them now I don't believe him. Then after they were married his family disproved of them. So they came to America. and then they moved into this nice home in the Rocky mountains where they had me. I don't look Japanese though. I'm pale with short red hair and light green eyes. We were packing my things. My cards, my toys, my sheets bed spread, and of course my lamp. My lamp was this beautiful lime green that sparkled when it was turned on. I always got a Green bulb for my lamp. and dad had bought me some more that should last a long time, maybe 4 years. When we were all done mom had put my clothes and shoes and natural colored makeup into my bag. While she was doing that i put my Herbal Essence Body Envy Shampoo and my Tousle Me Softly conditioner into my carry on bag. Mom had given me a $50 gift card to Walmart seeing as how there was a walmart everywhere. With that i would buy what i needed, Body was a woshie disposable razors and shaving cream. Whne we were done dad said he'd drive my stuff there while i put my carry on in my suitcase as there was sill room. Tomorrow morning mom would drive me to the airport. My dad took off earleir tonight nite with my stuff so he'd be there about the time the plane lands giving him time to get me.

* * *

I woke up and put my luggae in the car while mom got dressed. i was wearing my purple ripped skinny jeans and a lavender tanktop. Mom came out got in, I got shotgun, and she started driving me to the airport. When we got their we were running late so we zipped through security and into the terminal she gave me a kiss and a hug and they put my luggage in while i climed into the big plane. I popped a peice of fruity gum into my mouth so ym ears wouldn't pop when we were going up.

* * *

I ran out and I was right! Dad was waiting for me, right by the car. He drove me to the institute and I saw a bike laying by the gate. we came to the front of the hosue and he helped me unload things. A tall Buff man stood at the doorway.  
" I'm Logan and you must be..." He looked at me and I looked up smiling  
" Kairi Sohma mr. Logan" I said as he shook my hand. he let go and helped dad carry my stuff inside.  
" Now Kairi remember call you mother once a week or she'll think terrible thing and dont forget to buy new toothpaste toothbrushes a hair brush and..."  
" Dad. I'll be fine. I'll be back once this is all over." I hugged him and showed him moms list. " and mom gave me a list of things to buy and optionals." We hugged one last time and me and Logan carried my stuff to my new room.

* * *

I walks into the room with my stuff and saw a girl talking to herself. She asked something about naming her kitten  
"How about Sora?" I said as she turned around and looked at me. I walks over to the bed and layed down on it. "I'm Kairi."  
" I'm Rikku Umazaki." She said and i smiled. She helepd unpacked my things into the closet. She had alot of clothes, (mostly skirts and v neck shirts) so I put a majority of my stuff in the closet. We would share the two top drawers for bras and underwear. I place my last bra and udnerwear set i boguht before we left, a pink bra and underwear, the bra had hearts on it as did the matching underwear. we talked and talked for hour until Miss Ororo came to get us for dinner. I've only been there for a couple of hours and I already had a friend.

* * *

Terrie: Yes I'm staying the night  
Me: and we both have isomnia from stress of bfs and school. but on the bright side  
Terrie: Next weekend their wont be any posts because we'll be at the Renaissance fair in Colorado!  
Me: WOHO! Dont Forget to R&R and Kairi Sohma is dedicated to our friend Brit, who is obssed with F.B  
Terrie: so this is technicly chapter two. but FF says it's chapter 3 so... ok :)  
Me: i never thought Isomnia would be so useful!  
Terie: if any of you have isomnia message us and we can talk :)  
Me: and to thsoe who don't... favorite this story and message us cuz were social butterflies.  
Terrie: Chapter 4 may be out in the morning, Nikki's gotta work on chaotic tonight to.  
BOTH: C ya!


End file.
